Right Through Me
by GeminiMercedes
Summary: War does crazy things to people. Especially if you can't go with your lover into war. ShikaKiba YAOI R&R Please


Right Through Me Part 1

ShikaKiba

ItachiStar/AlizeSilver

_It wasn't fair….._

Kiba soaked the remaining dishes in the kitchen sink and dried his hands. He leaned against the cool granite countertop and sighed. It had been about a week since that stupid letter had come in the mail. Yeah, he knew there HAD been an alert that a war might be coming, but that didn't been that anyone he knew would have to go right? Ok, maybe she should have been prepared for something like that to happen. No, it was completely normal that he would imagine no one close to him would have to get up and leave for war. Kiba grabbed both sides of his head and shut his eyes tightly.

"_Uggh, I'm torn apart."_ He thought sadly. It would have been one thing if _he _had got a letter – stating it was his duty as a citizen of the Hidden Leaf Village to go and defend the place he called home. But, it hadn't gone down that way. If only that last mission hadn't got him in critical condition for a month. Those ninja had been tough – but he had got through it. No, he and Shikamaru had gotten thorough it. And now, what was he going to do?

He was living with Shikamaru now; they had been dating for a couple of years. There anniversary was in about a month, but Shikamaru wouldn't be there to celebrate it. Kiba restrained from punching the nearby cupboard into another room. He heard footsteps come down the stairs and enter the kitchen.

"Shikamaru.." He said turning around.

"Hi Kiba, um are you ok? Your eyes are getting red again." Shikamaru said, drinking from his cup of tea.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Kiba said looking away as tears rolled down his cheeks. Just at that minute, he felt warm arms wrap around his shoulders. Shikamaru whispered in his ear.

"Hey, I'm sorry it has to be this way, but you know I have to-"

"N-no" Kiba stuttered. He turned around and pushed Shikamaru off, retreating to a corner by the stove in the kitchen.

"Why does it have to be you? Why can't the Hokage at_ least _let me go too? It-it's not fair Shikamaru!" He couldn't even look at him at this point. Kiba brushed some of the tears off of his face with the back of his arm.

"Kiba, you **know** why you can't go. Besides even if you _could_ go, how do you think I would feel?" Shikamaru said calmly. The sincerity in his voice was like a knife through Kiba's heart. How could he let him go? What if he never got to see him again? What if he never heard that sincere, loving voice again? He was gonna break down, this time he couldn't do it in front of his lover.

In one quick step, Kiba was already past Shikamaru, muttering an apology and racing out the door.

"I can cry all I want!" Kiba screamed inside his head. "Bu-but it just won't change him leaving! If only I could go, then at least I could look out for him and make sure he was always safe." But the horrible truth was that he couldn't. Kiba ran down the busy street towards the housing of one of his best friends.

Hinata leaned over the island in her kitchen. She smiled lightly, it didn't matter that Naruto was going to war. She knew he would come back with that adorable grin on his face and everything would go back to normal. It was totally out of place for Hinata to be calm about this kind of thing but she was well prepared. The Hyuga clan was on the higher ups to info and rumours involving anything and everything that happened in Konoha. She had known a long time ago that a war was coming and she knew for a fact that if Naruto _didn't_ get chosen to go fight, he would definitely yell, cry and scream to the Hokage to allow him to go. She would definitely miss Naruto, but she knew she had to keep strong for him – and ultimately herself.

Hinata's head turned as she heard loud knocking at the door followed by a desperate howling of a voice she was only too used to. She ran towards the door and quickly greeted in a crying dog ninja.

"Naruto's going too, you know." Hinata said quietly as she began preparing green tea for her guest.

"I'm not surprised." Kiba said as he sat on a chair at the table, he was slouching and there was a depressing aura around him. He was still crying. Hinata wasn't used to this at all. Especially since, well ever since Shikamaru and Kiba had become an item – the dog ninja had never seemed happier.

"I'm so sorry Kiba; even I'm not allowed to go." Hinata said looking down at her still flat stomach.

"W-why" He sniffled. Hinata blushed and turned away.

"Hokage-sama thought it would be better if I stayed back and prepared medicine for the warriors." She said stuttering a little bit. It wasn't a _lie _but it wasn't the _only _reason she couldn't go.

The purple haired girl sat down and handed Kiba his tea. They sat in silence for a while. What could she say? There was nothing, Hinata realized, that she could say to her best friend that would help.

She stared up at the ceiling and sighed.

_Why was the world so cruel?_


End file.
